For One More Day With You
by xxhereigoagainXDxx
Summary: AU Their relationship was never what you call the best. When she decides to end it, things turn for the worse when she dies in a plane crash. Devastated about their break up, he ends up in a hospital after a car accident. Seeing his broken state, a mysterious man decides to help him. He wakes up the next day in his old room, 8 years younger. Will he seize this second chance?
1. It All Ends Here

For One More Day With You

AU Their relationship was never what you call the best. When she decides to end it, things turn for the worse when she dies in a plane crash. Devastated as he is about their break up, he ends up in a hospital after a car accident. Seeing his broken state, a mysterious man decides to help him. He wakes up the next day in his old room, 8 years younger. Will he seize this second chance?

Disclaimer: I'm STILL not the owner of Bleach :P (and I don't think I will be anytime soon XD)

Chapter 1: It All Ends Here

"I'm done, it's over... I can't keep doing this..."

Rukia...

"So you're just gonna run away!? Just like that huh!?" He yelled.

"I'm not running away!" She retorted with the same angry tone as his.

"Then tell me what's wrong and we'll fix—"

"Fix!? We can't fix it Ichigo! 'Cause you know what the problem is? It's us! We're the problem!"

Rukia...

He forcefully grabbed her hand and she struggled to pull it back, "Let go of me!" She ended up slapping his face causing him to let go. She rubbed her now free arm.

"You know, I kept telling myself I want to stay, but you keep giving me reasons not to... I'm tired of ignoring all these things... I'm sorry Ichigo."

And just like that, she's gone.

Rukia...

* * *

He slowly fluttered his eyes. Once his view cleared up he realized that he was in a hospital room. The he began to hear voices...

"He's awake!"

"Oh thank God!"

"But how do we tell him?"

"We don't!"

"But he deserves to know!"

"He's been knocked out for three days do you think it's a good idea to—"

"Sshh! Shut up!"

"Ichigo... Hey, how are you feeling?" A young woman asked standing beside him on the bed.

"Rukia?" He asked in his hoarse voice.

"N-no, it's Tatsuki," She said correcting him.

"Where's... Rukia?" He asked barely a whisper but the silence made it echo throughout the room.

"Oh my god, I can't do it, you guys tell him." She said trying so hard to keep her voice from cracking. She turned to the others feeling the tears well-up in her eyes. Ichigo carefully sat up and watched his friends argue and pin point at each other but soon someone finally found the courage to speak for everyone.

"Ichigo... There's something you need to know..."

"Wait Keigo—" Tatsuki tried to stop him but he went on.

"Rukia... She's gone..." He said looking down.

She's gone... yes... she left him. He knew that but... Ichigo's thoughts were cut off when Keigo handed him a newspaper. Puzzled, he took it and read the article, something about a plane crash and confirming that everyone on board died. His hands began to tremble.

"Are you telling me that she... got on this plane...?"

"We're so sorry Ichi—"

"BULLSHIT!" He yelled throwing down the newspaper. "IS THIS SOME KIND OF FUCKING SICK PRANK YOU'RE TRYING TO PULL ON ME!? IT'S NOT FUNNY KEIGO!" He gripped Keigo by the collar and the others tried to calm him down.

"I... B-but it's true..." Keigo tried to reason. He didn't try to break free either, he just looked away. He knew how hard this would be for his friend.

"Ichigo! Let go of him! It's true, Rukia's gone." Tatsuki yelped trying to push down her friend.

"No! She can't be gone! We talked yesterday! We had a fight and... ah..." He rubbed his bandaged forehead when he felt a pang of pain in his head.

"Ichigo, you were out for three days... the plane crash was two days ago..." Tatsuki explained.

"No... no... no... NO! You're lying!" He kept saying more to himself than to her then he began to remove the hospital equipment stuck on his body.

Rukia...

You can't be gone... no...

I don't know what I'd do without you...

"Ichigo! Are you crazy!?" His friends began to restrain him.

"Let go of me! I need to see Rukia!"

"But you're not in the state to... ah! Chad! Help!" Tatsuki called out then a big man came in the room to help hold down the patient. "Mizuiro, call the doctor!" The small young man nodded quickly running out of the room while Tatsuki, Chad and Keigo try to control their raging friend. Soon nurses and a doctor came inside the room. Everyone was holding down Ichigo as one of the nurses gave him a shot on the arm. Ichigo cursed when he felt the needle pierce his skin and his vision began to blur. Soon enough, he was unconscious once again.

* * *

When he woke up, he was alone. He glanced at the side table where he saw the newspaper Keigo gave him a while ago. He stared at the plane crash article but ended up shoving it away from the table. He lied down with his hands covering his eyes. He can't help but feel the tears well up in his chocolate colored orbs.

Why Rukia...?

Why couldn't it just be me...?

_I kept telling myself I want to stay, but you keep giving me reasons not to... _

Just one more chance...

_I'm tired of ignoring all these things..._

To see her...

Hold her...

Hear her voice...

_I'm sorry Ichigo..._

Please... Just one more... I'd do anything... so that I could tell her...

"Is that really your wish?" Ichigo turned to look at the mysterious pale blonde man who suddenly spoke. "Who are—"

"You didn't answer my question," The man pointed out putting back the newspaper to its original place. Ichigo observed the man's appearance. He was wearing a green janitor's outfit.

A janitor? Ichigo figured.

But what the hell could this person want?

The mysterious man smiled. "Close your eyes," he said and for some reason, Ichigo found himself complying with the said command.

After a few moments he opened his eyes again. Did he fall asleep? It felt like that, like he just woke up from a very long slumber. But when he sat up, he wasn't in the hospital room anymore but back in his old room—the room he had when he was a teenager. Confused, he stood up. His wounds were gone, same as the bandages and bruises. He ran towards the mirror to observe himself. His eyes widened in shock as he stared at his fifteen-year-old self.

All he could say was, "What the fuck?"

A/N: Done! It's short but it's chapter one hehe... So I decided to take a break from writing TOBTM. Since I finished MLIABWI, I wanted to write a new story. Hope you guys like it so far. Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me what you think. ILY guys and God bless :P

For those who Read and Review: Thank you!

For those who Read and Don't Review: Review!

For those who Don't Read but Review: How could you live with that?

For those who Don't Read and Don't Review: That's your choice :P


	2. Am I The Only One?

For One More Day With You

AU Their relationship was never what you call the best. When she decides to end it, things turn for the worse when she dies in a plane crash. Devastated as he is about their break up, he ends up in a hospital after a car accident. Seeing his broken state, a mysterious man decides to help him. He wakes up the next day in his old room, 8 years younger. Will he seize this second chance?

Disclaimer: I'm STILL not the owner of Bleach :P (and I don't think I will be anytime soon XD)

Chapter 2: Am I The Only One?

"What the fuck?" He said blinking his eyes again and again. He tried slapping his cheeks hard and the same reflection of a dumbfounded teenage boy still stares back at him.

"What the hell hap—"

Suddenly, the sweet call from a little girl cut him off, "Big bro! Hurry up! You're gonna be late! Your friends are waiting for you!"

"Yuzu?" He murmured when he realized who the owner of the voice was. He ran to open the door and was surprised to see his little sister, his literally "little" sister.

"Why aren't you dressed yet? I told you you're going to be late for school!" The girl scolded with a cute scowl on her face and her hands on her waist.

"School?" He ended up saying blinking twice like it was such a foreign word.

"Just leave him Yuzu, he's old enough to take care of himself," Yuzu's black haired twin said as she made her way towards them while putting on her backpack.

Yuzu tried to reason, "But Karin—"

"We have to go too or we'll be late too," Karin cut her sister off while she helps Yuzu with her backpack. Ichigo couldn't help but stare at his little sisters.

"W-w-wait! Stop! Hold it you two!" He said pulling both of them when they were ready to go. He held them in place, his hands on their shoulders while he observed them keenly.

"Is there something wrong brother?" Yuzu asked blinking her eyes then he began to pinch their cheeks.

"Ouch!" The two yelped breaking free of their brother's hold.

"Is it really... you two?" The twins looked at each other then back at him.

"You know, I think you spend too much time with that Keigo guy," Karin figured rubbing her pink cheek.

"Are you not feeling well brother?" Yuzu asked in concern while rubbing her cheek as well.

"Where's dad?" Ichigo asked looking for signs of the old man. Yuzu tilted her head a little confused by the question, "Hmm? What do you mean? Dad's out on that conference on the other side of town for a week."

"Conference?" He repeated.

"Mmm. Don't you remember?"

"I don't—"

Karin cut him off before he could even reply, "Look as much as we want to play twenty-twenty questions with you, we really have to go. Come on Yuzu!" She then pulled her twin with her.

Ichigo stood still on his spot. Confused, he tried to contemplate everything that's happened.

I was in the hospital... because of a car accident. Was that a dream? Or maybe this is the dream?

He pinched himself.

But it feels so real. He reasoned to himself.

And then there was this mysterious man... then I woke up like this and my sisters look like little girls again... and... I...

"Ichigo! Are you still there?" Someone called out.

"Yeah, we're going ahead if you don't come out now!" Another person added.

Ichigo ran towards the window to see who it was although he had a pretty good idea of who those people were. And his suspicions were right.

Keigo and Mizuiro.

In teenager form... just like him...

Shit! School! He yelped in his head.

He instinctively grabbed his uniform and put it on.

I don't know what the fuck is going on but...

Might as well just go with it.

And maybe these two know something about what's going on...

* * *

He was walking behind Keigo and Mizuiro, just quietly observing them as they talk about some late night TV show called "Late night Insanity".

What the fuck?

That show ended seven years ago! It was banned because of the contents. He told himself but apparently right now, it's still ongoing.

"Ichigo? Is there something wrong?" Mizuiro spoke cutting him from his thoughts.

"Yeah, you've been awfully quiet. Not like you're a talker or anything but you get the point," Keigo added.

"What do you mean what's wrong with me? What's wrong with you two!? Yesterday we were all back in the hospital, and now we're here and we're fucking fifteen again!? What's not wrong with that!?" He bellowed feeling all the frustrations explode. The two blinked at his reaction.

"What are you... talking about?" Mizuiro asked calmly yet confused. That answer alone made Ichigo scowl even more in confusion.

"You mean... you really don't remember?" He asked in disbelief.

Is it just me?

_Is that really your wish?_

IMPOSSIBLE!

"Remember what?" Mizuiro asked this time.

And Keigo butt in by saying, "Yeah, are you high or sick or something?"

Ichigo sighed. Obviously, he'll get nothing out of them.

"Oh yeah, by the way, that show you're talking about will be banned a year from now so don't count on it lasting forever," He said broadly before walking ahead. The two looked at each other confused then quickly followed after Ichigo with Mizuiro saying, "You really think so?"

And Keigo adding with so much confidence, "No way, I'll bet you my favourite shirt that it'll go on for ten years!"

Then you better enjoy the last year you have with that shirt. Ichigo added in his head.

* * *

They finally arrived at school and everywhere Ichigo looked it felt so nostalgic. Everything was going normally, same old noisy hallways, classrooms, students everywhere... laughing, greeting, talking... everything is the same as how he remembered it... as how it used to be. Was he really the only one here, among all these people, who's reliving this again?

He sighed leaning his back against the wall. He looked at Keigo and Mizuiro still talking beside him outside the classroom. It doesn't feel like he should be here. He did his time. Why is he here again? And just like that, above all the noise in the crowd the reason why he's here was heard.

"Rukia! Good morning!" A girl called out gleefully.

His body immediately responds to the sound of her name like it sent a static feeling through his veins. He's eyes instantly looked for that familiar face...

In the hallway, filled with so many people, wearing the same school uniforms, he saw her...

The reason why he was here...

His wish...

Her...

Right there.

Smiling...

Laughing...

Violet eyes...

Raven hair...

So young...

So beautiful...

Alive...

And walking towards him.

His eyes remained on her but she was still too engaged with her friend's story. There was so much he wanted to say but he couldn't seem to patch everything up. She's so close and yet he's frozen in his spot.

Soon enough she walked past him.

Like he was air... a ghost... nothing.

Not even a glance or a simple greeting.

What he did next, well he really couldn't help it. He didn't know what came to him but he felt like he had to. All the emotions and confusions he was feeling cooped up inside led him to do one thing.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her into a tight embrace.

Time froze just like everyone else in that very hallway.

Silence.

You can practically hear a needle drop.

Everyone who saw what happened all had wide eyes, gaping mouths and shocked faces. A collection of gasps were heard.

Her warmth... Her scent... The feeling of her encaged in his arms... It is her. Ichigo told himself feeling a sense of relief of being where he belongs.

Rukia didn't even have time to process what happened.

Then she heard him say her name.

Still holding her tightly, "Rukia..." He whispered to her ear in the most caring, longing, loving and apologetic tone she had ever heard it escape someone's lips.

But what does she do?

She did the most rational thing she could think of.

She kicked him hard on the shin which sent him breaking away from her in order to tend to his now burningly painful leg.

"Ouch! Shit... Why'd you do that!?" He cursed glaring at her.

"Pervert!" She yelped glaring back before walking away. He heard the people around began to murmur but he couldn't care less about it.

"Hey, you okay?" Mizuiro asked lending Ichigo a hand.

"She kicked me..." He said plainly looking a bit surprised in realization of what just happened.

"Of course she kicked you, that was a stupid move Kurosaki," He turned to the person who spoke and saw a girl smirking at him.

"Tatsuki?" He said with wide eyes in seeing Tatsuki younger compared to when he last saw her at the hospital where she had longer hair.

"What were you thinking?" She scoffed chuckling a little. He scowled but stood up. Then he felt a thought occur to him, "what's the date today?" He asked blankly.

Tatsuki stopped her chuckles to answer, "July 29, 2004. Why?"

"July 29..." He whispered and the shocking truth hit him.

Rukia and I haven't met yet.

A/N: Dun. Dun. Dun. So here is chapter two :D Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. How are you guys liking it so far? Thank you for reading this as well and please review again and tell me what you think. I'm open for suggestions hahaha :D Aand I'm trying my best to keep the updates short so that I could update regularly... buuut... oh well. Sorry for the errors. ILY guys and God bless :P

For those who Read and Review: Thank you!

For those who Read and Don't Review: Review!

For those who Don't Read but Review: How could you live with that?

For those who Don't Read and Don't Review: That's your choice :P


	3. Little Games

For One More Day With You

AU Their relationship was never what you call the best. When she decides to end it, things turn for the worse when she dies in a plane crash. Devastated as he is about their break up, he ends up in a hospital after a car accident. Seeing his broken state, a mysterious man decides to help him. He wakes up the next day in his old room, 8 years younger. Will he seize this second chance?

Disclaimer: I'm STILL not the owner of Bleach :P (and I don't think I will be anytime soon XD)

Chapter 3: Little Games

"That bastard Kurosaki, who does he think he is doing that to you!? What a pervert! Honestly Rukia, you should have done more than just kick him! I mean you could have given him a punch! Like this! And this!" Rukia's jolly classmate ranted while she executed some fighting moves a little exaggeratedly.

However, Rukia wasn't really paying attention to her friend's blabbering so she just replied with a simple, "Mm."

She kicked him. She told herself.

It was a pretty strong one, I guess. She figured as she tried to remember but should she really have done something more than that? Like beat him into a pulp? Well, she didn't really want any trouble plus, for some reason the way he said her name, with so much intense emotion, caught her off guard.

Rukia...

Rukia...

It repeated again and again in her head like it was a soothing mantra. For a moment she was lost in thought until a sudden pair of lips pecking hers brought her back to reality. Her head snapped up and she blinked twice with a startled expression.

"Well you look lost in thought," He said with a smirk. When what happened finally sunk in, she scowled then sighed.

What was she thinking?

Getting caught up with that... that... boy, she doesn't even know. Especially when she already has a...

"I told you not to do that, Kaien," she said bitterly stepping back from their close position.

"Aww... you two look soooo cute! I'll just go on ahead to give you some privacy, I'll see yah later Rukia!" The girl cheered nudging Rukia's shoulder then giving her a wink.

"Privacy!? N-no wait! Momo—" She didn't finish her statement because her friend was already gone. The boy named Kaien then wrapped his arms around Rukia from behind and buried his face on her neck. She gasped and tried to shrug him off.

"H-hey! Let go!" She whispered screamed while she struggled.

"No," he replied playfully. She felt her cheeks warm of embarrassment when people started to look at them.

Men... Why does this always happen to me!? Rukia cursed.

"I-I said let go! Can't you see the people looking at us!?"

"So?" Kaien replied as if it was no big deal. And it wasn't, for him.

"What!? Kaie—" Then another voice broke her statement.

"Miss Kuchiki and Mister Shiba. What did I say about public display of affection in the hallway?" A woman with glasses warned raising an eyebrow at them. Kaien immediately pulled away scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry Ochi-sensei," The black haired boy replied with an apologetic smile but their teacher just crossed her arms over her chest not buying his statement since he still had an arm around Rukia's shoulder. Kaien noticed and raised his hands up with a nervous chuckle.

"Okay, okay, geez. I'll go back inside," He said in defeat. When Kaien was out of sight, Rukia let out a relieved sigh and bowed to the teacher.

"I'm really sorry about that, I promise it will never happen again," She said in her sincerest tone. The teacher had no choice but to sigh.

"Alright, Rukia. Just go back to your classroom."

"Hai," She replied obediently.

Seriously, I have to stop going here. She scolded herself.

* * *

"_Oi Ichigo, class is about to start, where are you going?" Tatsuki yelped when she noticed him walking away._

"_I... don't feel like it," He simply reasoned._

He sighed.

Skipping class... it's too childish... too foolish... but what the heck... he's always been like that.

He thought.

He was about to go up the staircase, on his way to the rooftop when a familiar voice caught his attention.

"So how does it feel like, getting to skip classes again?"

Ichigo froze at the question. He then immediately looked back to see the person who spoke.

"It's you..." He said with wide eyes.

The man smirked then tipped his green janitor hat a little as a greeting. Ichigo's thoughts clouded with rage. He grabbed the man by the collar and pinned him to the wall causing the janitor to drop his mop.

"You..." Ichigo said with gritted teeth. "What did you do to me you bastard!? What the hell is going on!?" His voice was filled with anger and venom.

"Now, now. You were the one who wanted to see _her_ again, remember?" The man reasoned calmly.

"I..." Ichigo didn't know how to answer. He was guilty about that. Slowly, his grip on him loosened until he completely let go. The mysterious man tried to compose himself then he took hold of the fallen mop.

"Well then Ichigo, are you ready to know how this works?" The man said pertaining to the boy's situation. Ichigo's head quickly snapped up to look at the blonde janitor.

"What do you... mean?"

The other person chuckled, "You don't really think you'll be staying here forever and relive your whole life until you end up back in that hospital again, did you?"

"I..." Ichigo didn't know what to say to that.

Wasn't he? Ichigo thought getting more confused. What the hell has he gotten himself into?

A/N: Aww... guys, sorry for the late update. I was pretty busy although, THANKS SOOO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I TOTALLY APPRECIATE THEM :D Sooo here's chapter three. Thanks for reading and I hope you guys continue to review. Sorry for the errors, I didn't have time to check because I was eager to update before I go out and do my errands for today. ILY guys and God bless :P

For those who Read and Review: Thank you!

For those who Read and Don't Review: Review!

For those who Don't Read but Review: How could you live with that?

For those who Don't Read and Don't Review: That's your choice :P


	4. Believe It Or Not?

For One More Day With You

AU Their relationship was never what you call the best. When she decides to end it, things turn for the worse when she dies in a plane crash. Devastated as he is about their break up, he ends up in a hospital after a car accident. Seeing his broken state, a mysterious man decides to help him. He wakes up the next day in his old room, 8 years younger. Will he seize this second chance?

Disclaimer: I'm STILL not the owner of Bleach :P (and I don't think I will be anytime soon XD)

Chapter 4: Believe It... Or Not?

"I can see that you look confused," The man said with a wide grin.

"HELL I AM!" Ichigo sat down on the pavement with his palms covering his face. "Damn it, damn it, damn it…" He cursed again and again.

"This can't be real. I must be in one of those dreams where it's hard to wake up," He strictly told himself.

The other person raised an eyebrow, "Dream? Do you really want to think of this as a dream?"

He looked up at the mysterious man scowling deeper.

"Why not think of it as a game then, but more like a reality game," The blonde man added.

"What?" Ichigo let out not sure of what to say.

The man continued, "The moment you woke up was the moment you entered a deal."

Deal?

Game?

What the fuck is this guy talking about!?

"Deal? What? I don't understand. What kind of deal?" The boy asked standing up.

"A deal with time."

"Deal with… time…?" He began to let out an exasperated chuckle then he phased back and forth.

Was he really going to buy this?

No, there is no way...

"I see you haven't noticed the clock pendant around your neck," He froze after hearing that. He quickly reached for his chest and noticed the lump on his clothing. He pulled the item out of his shirt and held onto the small golden clock pendant. His eyes widened in surprise.

Shit. How long have I been wearing this?

It looked much like an ordinary wristwatch clock but it only had one hand which was pointing at the top most number which was 100. There were four numbers which are 100, 25, 50, and 75 which took the place of what usually were 12, 3, 6, and 9 in an ordinary watch.

"Unlike ordinary contracts we don't use paper, to save trees, we're as you say eco-friendly," the man joked but Ichigo was half listening nor did he found that joke funny. He was too busy observing the fragile pendant, confused of what those numbers indicate. The man sighed.

"One hundred days," he finally said.

"Huh?" Ichigo's head snapped up to look back at the person speaking.

"That's what the pedant is capable of giving you. One hundred days in this time period then poof, you go back to your present time," The man said animatedly.

"One hundred... days? Are you... serious?"

Ichigo was half expecting a group of people to come out and say "YOU JUST GOT PRANKED!" or something but the changes in him, the school, the people,

Rukia...

No one can possibly pull off something like that.

"But be careful," The man warned. "You should never take that pedant off."

"Why not?" He asked automatically.

"Well simply put, it's what separates YOU from here," The man gestured around.

Me...

from here...

Because I'm not supposed to be here?

"So… this deal… what's the catch? Am I selling my soul here or something?" Ichigo finally asked.

He was still not sure if he believes everything this man said but this guy was the only one who acknowledges that he is not from this time period and plus, what he said was the only explanation Ichigo has for now which is better than nothing.

The mysterious man chuckled at Ichigo's question, "No, no. No soul required. Believe it or not we're even giving you the advantage here."

"Advantage?" The young man asked.

"Yes, to choose whether or not to stay in this contract. You are free to leave any time you so wish. Just push that button on the clock," He explained referring to the small button on top of the pendant, right over the number 100.

Ichigo ran his thumb on the said button, like a stopwatch button.

"And you'll be immediately brought back to your own time. However, there are no extensions of course. Sounds simple enough right?"

"Why are you doing this?" Ichigo asked staring at the pendant then he looked up at the man as he threw him his next question, "Why are you helping me?"

The man burst into laughter, "Helping? Who says we're helping you? Just to make it clear, we don't help Ichigo."

"Then what—" He was immediately cut off.

"You're basically on your own here. I'm not saying after you're done here, your girlfriend will be brought back to life. You can either make things better or make things worse or not change anything at all. Fact is, we just made your wish come true giving you more time to spend with her, how you'll use that time is up to you," The man explained pointing to the pendant.

Ichigo held the small clock tighter, "I don't believe you…" he mumbled.

"Then don't. You can simply break the deal and push the button," The other person said in a carefree manner then his face turned grimmer as he continued, "But know that once you do, there's no going back."

Ichigo gritted his teeth, he began to tremble.

Is this really happening?

He wanted to push the button so badly... to know what would happen if he did.

But what if this is true?

So what if this is a dream?

Would he really want to wake up? Give this all up?

Give _her_ up?

_Rukia... She's gone..._

He tried to shake off the idea.

"Then tell me…" Ichigo began in a serious tone, "what are you? An angel? Demon? A god?"

The mysterious man smirked, "Angel? That's a bit of praise. Demon? That's a little too harsh. God? You're going a little over the top there. As you can see from my uniform, I am just a lowly janitor."

Just a lowly janitor huh?

Of all the things he said...

I'm sure, that's the one statement, I don't believe.

A/N: Yey! Let the games begin! Wahahaha XD So any suggestions? Comments? Violent reactions? Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks a lot for reading guys. I'm trying to formulate an ending for this story. So far, I'm liking what I thought of, I just hope I can make it to the end haha XD If you wanna find out what it is then keep reviewing. Gotta spread the looove! ILY guys and God bless :P

For those who Read and Review: Thank you!

For those who Read and Don't Review: Review!

For those who Don't Read but Review: How could you live with that?

For those who Don't Read and Don't Review: That's your choice :P


	5. Lucky Guess

For One More Day With You

AU Their relationship was never what you call the best. When she decides to end it, things turn for the worse when she dies in a plane crash. Devastated as he is about their break up, he ends up in a hospital after a car accident. Seeing his broken state, a mysterious man decides to help him. He wakes up the next day in his old room, 8 years younger. Will he seize this second chance?

Disclaimer: I'm STILL not the owner of Bleach :P (and I don't think I will be any time soon XD)

Chapter 5: Lucky Guess

Rukia smiled as her boyfriend ran towards her looking all fresh and hot in his white shirt and football shorts waving at her. The smell of his shampoo lingered around him. Rukia could tell that he just got out of the shower.

"Hey!" He greeted with an enthusiastic tone.

"Hi," she greeted back trying not to sound too excited and eager.

"You look happy," he stated leaning down to give her a kiss but she instinctively leaned away saying, "wait, no more kisses for today, mm'kay?"

He stared at her for a moment then shrugged.

"So, what's up baby?" He asked as he straightened up. She cringed at his choice of endearment but then let it go since she had important matters to say. And as she remembers, her mood brightened up again.

"Well, I've got some good news," She said the excitement was eminent in her tone.

"Really? What is it?" Kaien asked back really curious now.

"You remember that play we were going to have? The one I've been telling you about for days?"

"Oh yeah... the um..."

"You know? The adaptation that we're doing out of one of Shakespeare's works?"

"Right... Hamlet? That is Shakespeare's right?"

Rukia tried hard not to pout.

To think he'd forget something like that—something that she can't stop talking about for the past few days.

And he... forgot.

Well now that I think about it, every time I mention it he doesn't seem to be listening. She told herself.

"Yes Kaien, it's shakespeare's but not Hamlet. It's Romeo & Juliet, remember?" She tried hard not to sound frustrated.

"Right. Right. But I was close, wasn't I?"

Rukia let out a huff.

"Don't be mad baby, I was just kidding," he added with a light chuckle.

She cringed again after hearing him call her "baby".

Oh stop it with the baby, I'm not your daughter! She wanted to yell but let it go since her news wasn't over yet. She tried to recover the conversation with a bright attitude.

"Anyway, the good news is... I got it! I still can't believe it! I got it and I really wanted to tell you so I ran here and I'm just so happy..." She continued to blab until she noticed him smiling but not as ecstatic as she was. She stopped to stare at him.

"You're not happy," She said.

"No, I am! I'm very happy for you! Congratulations!" He cheered.

She didn't faze from her position, "Do you know what I'm talking about?"

"Of course..."

"Really? What is it?"

"It's um... the lead role... Juliet, am I right?"

Rukia was about to say something when suddenly one of Kaien's co-players called out to him saying something about a promised hang-out. Kaien was about to refuse when Rukia spoke.

"You know what, you should go with them."

"You sure? But—"

"No, it's okay. I have an errand to run being Juliet and all," She explained waving her hands a little in the air.

"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow," He said quickly pecking her cheek then running off with his buddies yelling "congratulations" back at Rukia for the last time before he disappeared with his friends. Rukia sighed.

"Great. Just go with your friends. It's not like I ditched Momo and planned to go celebrate with you. There's no way I'd do that," She murmured to herself and walked away.

* * *

Ichigo was sitting on the grass by the river side. It had fresh air and this was his personal thinking place. Yes, he was tempted to go hang-out with his friends, it would really be just like the old times and maybe that's what he needed. Some time to relax and have fun, but right now, he just can't afford that. He had a lot to figure out. He took out the clock pendant from inside his shirt.

"If what that janitor guy said was true, then what should I be doing? Am I just supposed to sit here and—" He didn't finish when suddenly an empty soda can hit his head.

"Ouch!" He cursed and stood up to glare at the person at fault but instead of glaring he ending up looking with wide eyes.

"Oh it's you again..." She said after seeing him. She didn't seem to notice that she hit him. He couldn't help but stare at her every time he sees her.

"O... kay... I gotta go..." She told him feeling weirded out by the look he was giving her.

"N-n-no wait! Rukia, I'm sorry. I just... I didn't know what came over me but I'm not gonna hurt you I promise," He felt something sting inside after hearing his own words. He ran his fingers through his hair and tried to erase some painful memories. Rukia just watched his reaction. He looked like he's in pain.

This guy is really weird. She thought.

"Hey, don't mind it so much, it's not really that big of a deal," She stated walking down the river side to stand in a good distance away from him. Seeing her standing there, he felt calm and nervous at the same time.

She noticed him staring at her again, "Why do you look at me like that?"

"Oh, sorry. I just, I can't help it..."

She didn't know why but she blushed at hearing that. He sat down on the grass and rubbed the painful spot on his head as he replied, "Damn, that can..." He murmured referring to the fallen tin can.

Rukia turned to look at him, "It hit you?" She asked in shock.

"Ah... "

"Oh my god, I am so sorry, I didn't know. I just had a lot to think about and stuff..." She began to approach him but slowed down midway when his eyes met hers. He noticed her being careful with her actions. She stopped a good two steps away from him.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not really," He replied looking away so that she wouldn't feel uncomfortable.

"See, I should be saying sorry, since I think I'm the one who's been hurting you the whole day," She explained sitting down on her spot not looking at him.

Ichigo's eyes widened at the memory of something.

This was it...

How they met...

It was here...

She kicked a tin can and it flew hitting his head...

But...

But...

The time is wrong...

They shouldn't have met now...

Because something important was going to happen that day...

Their deal.

A bet.

He could still remember her words...

"_If I lose, I'll go out with you."_

"_Wow, betting yourself. So sure of yourself? What makes you think I'd want you?"_

"_Oh I know you want me, everyone does," She said with a smirk._

"So why are you here?" She asked, hoping to start something rather than just an awkward silence.

Was I supposed to change that? Ichigo asked himself.

"Just came here to think," He replied and she nodded staring at the river.

"Yeah, me too."

"So, is there something wrong?" He carefully asked.

"Nah, I just... hate it when people don't listen," She stated with a shrug.

"I'm a good listener," He commented then cleared his throat a little in embarrassment.

Was he flirting with her?

She sighed, "Well you see, my boyfriend, Kaien..."

He noticed her stressing the boyfriend part.

"... doesn't listen. He didn't even care about my good news then just went off with his friends. Although, it was half my fault for letting him... Oh forget it. I'll get over it," She said standing up.

"Y-you're going?" He asked frantically.

"Yeah."

"W-wait."

"What?" She asked with creased eyebrows. Ichigo reminded himself to distance himself a little even though it kills him to do so but he has to so that she wouldn't think that he's a maniac.

"So... um... what's the good news?" He ended up asking.

Her eyebrows shot up, "Why do you care?"

"Well, I'm sure you've been wanting to say it to someone properly."

She sighed, "We're doing Shakespeare's play."

It hit him once again.

"Romeo and Juliet," They ended up saying in chorus.

"That's right, how did you know?"

"I just... lucky guess?" He shrugged with a nervous chuckle.

"Well at least you didn't say Hamlet," She said rolling her eyes at the memory of someone.

"But let's see if you can guess what part I got. Go ahead," She challenged him. His brown eyes stared at her violet ones for a moment. Memories of the past flooding his mind.

The play...

The bet...

Everything is falling in place...

He smirked. He knows the answer to her question.

"You're not Juliet..." He began. Her eyes remained with his pleading for him to say the right answer.

He smiled, "You're the director."

And with that he saw her give out a smile, a genuine smile.

"How did you know?" She asked in astonishment.

"Lucky guess?"

"Lucky indeed."

"_I'm going to direct the best version of Romeo and Juliet in the history of history."_

"_A midget like you? No way."_

"_You wanna bet on that?"_

And that was how everything was supposed to start. But what now?

A/N: Soo there hasn't been a story that I've been reading that has been updated so I decided to update mine. Hope you like it. Sorry for the errors. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND FOR READING! Please continue to do so, they are very much appreciated :) ILY guys and God bless :P

For those who Read and Review: Thank you!

For those who Read and Don't Review: Review!

For those who Don't Read but Review: How could you live with that?

For those who Don't Read and Don't Review: That's your choice :P


	6. Smile

For One More Day With You

AU Their relationship was never what you call the best. When she decides to end it, things turn for the worse when she dies in a plane crash. Devastated as he is about their break up, he ends up in a hospital after a car accident. Seeing his broken state, a mysterious man decides to help him. He wakes up the next day in his old room, 8 years younger. Will he seize this second chance?

Disclaimer: I'm STILL not the owner of Bleach :P (and I don't think I will be any time soon XD)

Chapter 6: Smile

Ichigo opened his eyes and sat up lazily. He immediately let his eyes roam the room he was in then sighed. He was still in his old room.

I guess it really wasn't a dream. He figured.

He dragged himself towards the mirror to observe himself.

Yup, still the bastard he woke up to yesterday but... with huge matching eye bags. Well, he half expected waking up in the hospital again if he ever went to sleep which by the way he didn't want to happen because yesterday felt so much like a dream that he never wanted to wake up from.

Then he remembered her smile...

It made him grin at the thought. It's been a while since he'd seen her smile like that especially during the days before their huge break-up. Man, it was all scowls and yelling and arguments and curses. He wished she'd smile like that more often but more like he wished he could have made her smile like that more often.

But it would be too late.

He took out the clock pendant on his chest. The hand on the clock barely moved from its position pointing up.

Maybe it's not too late.

This... this could be the ticket to his second chance...

And this time, he'll definitely make Rukia happy.

* * *

Rukia scowled deeper as she read the paper handed out to her by her friend. Momo waited for her to speak but she let out a low growl instead.

This is not good. Momo thought. Rukia is not happy and whatever is written in that paper is definitely bad news.

"CANCELED!? WHY THE FUCK WOULD THEY DO THAT!?" Rukia snapped after she finished reading. Momo flinched a bit when she heard her friend's hands slammed down the table.

"W-what's going on Rukia?" Momo asked a little nervously.

"They're cancelling our play! They can't cancel it! We haven't even started and... damn it," Rukia rubbed her temples to try and calm herself. "We are getting into the bottom of this! Come on!" She said then quickly dragged Momo out of the club room.

* * *

Rukia's fists trembled on her sides as she tried to keep her composure while she reasons with her teacher, "But Ochi-sensei! It's not fair! We...we have members too! Dedicated members! And they all work hard to—"

"Rukia," Ochi-sensei began as she gently put down the cursed paper that was handed to her. "I know this is hard for you but this letter came from the director himself. And besides, the drama club isn't doing very well in the past years now is it?"

That statement struck Rukia like a sharp dagger and her voice trembled as she let out her reply, "T-that's not true..."

"Rukia," This time Ochi-sensei took off her glasses to give Rukia a more intent look. "I can understand that you care very much about the club... but there is nothing we can do to change the decision of—"

"So you're saying... you can't do anything about it?" Rukia's voice turned grimmer and yet monotonous.

"Well if you think about it, what else can we—"

Before Ochi-sensei could even finish her statement Rukia bowed and mumbled a short apology for the trouble before walking away. Momo bowed as well and said a nervous thank you before running off after her friend.

"Rukia! Where are we going now?" Momo asked stumbling a bit while she followed but her friend doesn't seem to be listening.

He can help. I know he can and he will.

Because he's...

Finally, they stopped upon reaching their destination.

"Stay here, I'll go talk to him," She told Momo with a reassuring smile. Momo nodded obediently. Rukia left Momo and stood on one side of the field. She jumped up and down while she waved her hands up to get the attention of her last hope.

* * *

The boys were doing some warm-ups in the field when they saw a petite girl waving her hands at them. One of the boys stopped to look at who it was.

"Hey, Kaien, isn't that your girlfriend over there," He pointed out.

"What?" Kaien said stopping in the middle of his push-ups to look up and see that his co-player was right. He smiled and waved back at Rukia. The other players began to tease him, he didn't mind them so much, he was used to it but the reason his smile disappeared was because Rukia didn't seem happy. It was more like she was calling him to come over, and he did. The other players noticed and they slowly followed behind.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked with concern putting some strand of hair behind Rukia's ear.

"I need to talk to you..." Rukia began.

"What is it?" He said then she looked behind him and saw the other players that were going to crowd them. Kaien immediately gave them the look and of course, they backed away in a safe distance.

"Don't worry about them, so what's wrong?" He spoke with his full attention towards the petite girl in front of him.

"It's this," Rukia handed Kaien the paper. He began to read for a moment and his eyebrows creased in understanding

"Baby, I didn't know about this. I promise," He said in full honesty.

"I see," Rukia replied expecting half as much. She knows Kaien doesn't lie... not to her.

"I'm so sorry I—" She immediately cut him off trying to be more positive as she spoke, "No, no. See? You don't have to be sorry because you can help us."

He took her hands and hold onto them, "Help? What do you want me to do?"

"Well, since they're cutting off the club to make way for the football club's expenses and equipment," Her grip on him tightened, "You can convince them otherwise!"

"Convince them how?" He asked his head tilting a little to one side.

"Well, you could... um... use your charm! You don't need the extra fund, Kaien! The football club is already amazing as it is! You don't need trainers or state-of-the-art gear. You're already good players! I've seen you play. Please Kaien," She pleaded.

"Listen Rukia," Kaien began. "It's not that easy, the coach is very hard headed and—"

"Then tell them you'll quit if they don't!" She yelped.

"Quit? Rukia, I... I can't quit..." He reasoned.

"But you won't!" She assured him, "You just... you know... scare them off a bit... Please! You're a striker, they can't afford to lose you now so they'll definitely listen to—"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" She didn't finish when suddenly a huge roar got everyone's attention.

"Coach!" the players muttered in unison. A huge man came towering over the other players with a deep scowl on his face.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STANDING AROUND HERE FOR!? DIDN'T I LEAVE YOU TO TRAIN!?"

"Y-yes coach," the boys replied stuttering and shivering a bit in fear.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU STILL NOT TRAINING OVER THERE!?" The huge man shouted pointing towards the field then he turned to the player who was not in the group.

"SHIBA!" He called out and both Kaien and Rukia turned to face him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" He yelped pointing at Rukia.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO—"

"Coach, I can explain," Kaien tried to reason out but Rukia immediately cut in.

"Coach Komamura!" She called out standing in front of the said coach.

"WHAT IS IT PIPSQUEAK!?" She felt a vein pop in her forehead but let it go to tend to more important matters.

"I would like you to please reconsider this," Rukia said, handing him the paper. As the coach read it Rukia tried to explain her point but in the middle of her explanation the huge man burst into a big laugh.

"DRAMA CLUB!? HAHAHA WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SHIT!?" Rukia felt her hand twitch in hearing those words. She wanted to kick this bastard, who cares who he is but she maintained her composure.

"For your information, SIR, it's a club made up of very passionate and talented people."

"OH REALLY!?" The coach continued to laugh as if she just told the funniest joke ever. "Oh man, that's good. Look girlie, you're just wasting your time," He said throwing her back the paper. "BESIDES, the school shouldn't be wasting its time on crappy clubs like that."

"CRAPPY!?" And that's when Rukia finally snapped. "EXCUSE YOU! THE DRAMA CLUB IS JUST AS GOOD, IF NOT EVEN BETTER THAN ANY OF THE OTHER CLUBS OUT THERE INCLUDING FOOTBALL!"

"Yeah right, then why is it being cut down to make way for these bad boy's new equipment!?" The coach said with a smirk.

"I... IT WILL NOT BE TAKEN DOWN!" Rukia retorted feeling her face warm in anger. "AND KAIEN WILL TELL YOU WHY! GO ON!" She looked at him as if giving him the cue.

Kaien's voice was calm when he spoke, "Um... baby..."

"Tell them!" she said completely aware that the players and even Momo could hear the conversation.

"Wait Rukia..." He tried to speak again.

"Kaien will quit if you pursue this deal!" Whatever Kaien was suppose to say, Rukia said it for him.

"QUIT?" The players said in sync.

"QUIT!?" The coach repeated then burst into another load of laughter, "THAT BOY AIN'T GONNA QUIT FOR SOME STUPID DRAMA CLUB!"

"Kaien!" Rukia called out waiting for him to speak up but instead he looked down.

"You're with me on this, right Kaien?" She asked, hoping with everything that he'll say the magic words.

"Rukia... I..." He couldn't meet her gaze.

"Right Kaien?" She asked again but this time he didn't reply.

The coach rolled his eyes at the turn of events, "PSCH. Hurry this up and get back to training," he told Kaien before turning to the others, "And you boys! Go! Go! GO! I DON'T WANNA SEE YOU LAZYING AROUND, WASTING TIME! WORST OF ALL, MY TIME! YOU GOT THAT!?"

The players yelped "YES COACH!" and came running back to the field to continue their training.

Rukia took a step back and like by impulse Kaien tried to stop her, "Rukia wait... I think you need to calm down fir—"

"Kaien," Her voice made him stop and listen. "You know how important this is for me. This is my passion, my life..." She spoke with her face down.

"I know... and same goes for me," he said and Rukia knew he was talking about football.

"I see. I understand," She said in a low tone.

"But I WILL help you find another way," he tried to assure her but she shook her head.

That won't work. She thought.

"No... no... You're right. This is what you love. I get that. So... so I won't make you choose between me or that... I'll... make the choice for you," she spoke the last words like a whisper.

"Rukia..." His voice, broken and yet hopeful that she wouldn't say what he dreads she'll say.

"It's over Kaien..."

And just like that... it's over...

"Rukia wait—" He tried to stop her.

"Don't," She then turned to Momo, "Let's go." The girl frantically looked back and forth at her friend and her broken lover. She wanted to say something but she couldn't find the right words. She ended up bowing to Kaien before following Rukia once again.

I thought he was different... He didn't even say anything to at least, what? Defend me? The club?

Her jaw tightened as she tried hard to stop tears from falling.

Oh who am I kidding!?

Why would I expect him to do something like that!?

Try and put yourself in his position...

Will you quit the drama club for him? For his stupid football club?

Rukia sighed. She knew the answer.

No.

But it wouldn't kill him to speak up right!?

Right!?

"Rukia! Rukia!" Momo's voice finally popped Rukia out of her bubble.

"Oh, you're still following me. I'm sorry."

"S-so... what now?"

Yeah, what now Rukia? She asked herself.

"Do we tell the others?" Momo asked and there was a pause before Rukia answered, "No. No, there's no need for that," She said faking a smile, "I'll think of something so don't worry."

"I'm not worried about the others..." Momo said in a low voice, "You and Kaien..." Momo mumbled. She was aware of Rukia and Kaien's relationship... but after all that she just saw, she couldn't help but worry about her friend.

"Momo, we both had a long day so we should just both go home and have a good night's rest. Okay?" That's all Rukia said as she turned her back on Momo before she even say another word.

And now, Rukia was alone and on her way home... or was she really?

She walked and walked with so many things clouding her mind and before she knew it, she was standing on the riverside...

Waiting for the orange haired boy... from yesterday, who made her smile.

A/N: Gosh, okay I broke them up. Hahaha XD oh sure, leave it to me to update and not even write some ichiruki goodness. I'm sorry. I was trying to stick with the storyline. The goodness comes later though hehe... Anyway, I was sad because none of my alerted stories are being alerted! So I decided to update mine haha :P And if I'm still in the mood, I might update again! But with the goodness haha well anyway, thanks for reading, this one turned out longer than I expected! Gawd... I'm so disappointed with myself :'( and to think I was trying to keep it short but oh well. Sorry about the errors, I have not been writing in a while :P Please review! ILY guys and God bless :P

For those who Read and Review: Thank you!

For those who Read and Don't Review: Review!

For those who Don't Read but Review: How could you live with that?

For those who Don't Read and Don't Review: That's your choice :P


	7. Wherefore Art Thou?

For One More Day With You

AU Their relationship was never what you call the best. When she decides to end it, things turn for the worse when she dies in a plane crash. Devastated as he is about their break up, he ends up in a hospital after a car accident. Seeing his broken state, a mysterious man decides to help him. He wakes up the next day in his old room, 8 years younger. Will he seize this second chance?

Disclaimer: I'm STILL not the owner of Bleach :P (and I don't think I will be any time soon XD)

Chapter 7: Wherefore Art Thou?

He's not coming...

I know...

Then why are you still here...?

"I don't know why I'm still here, damn it," She groaned in frustration.

"I can stay here as long as I want, he doesn't own this place!" She yelped to no one in particular... well actually, more to herself...

She huffed then pouted.

Why the hell am I waiting for him?

It's not like he could give me a solution to my problem...

Just because he made a lucky guess yesterday DOESN'T make him a miracle worker.

"Okay, I'm going home..." She told herself but her body didn't move an inch from its sitting position on the ground.

Just go home Rukia and pretend this never happened... She argued with herself.

But...

Just a little longer...

Maybe... Just maybe...

A little longer...

* * *

Ichigo watched his friends run around the arcade like it's a magical place they've never been to before. He rolled his eyes and sighed at how childish they were acting.

Such a bunch of idiots. He thought. But mind you, he's one of them.

How did he get there again?

His eyes drifted to Tatsuki who was waving at him and pointing to one of the arcade machines. He smirked then followed.

"_Come on Ichigo, don't be such a kill joy!" Keigo pleaded hugging one of Ichigo's legs. Ichigo groaned and tried to shake off his friend._

"_Damn it Keigo! I told you I have somewhere to go—" Ichigo's statement was completely cut off when Tatsuki pulled his arm._

"_Oh no you don't. You are NOT gonna ditch us two days in a row, besides, it's Friday! Time to chill! You are coming with us whether you like it or not," she said sternly._

_And like she was authority, he had no choice but to oblige._

And here he is now. Playing and losing his third game against her.

"Oh my god! Looks like you lost your charm! Last time we played this you were kicking my ass but look whose ass is being kicked now!? Hahahaha Loser!" Tatsuki mocked which made Ichigo scowl.

"I did NOT lose my charm, you just got lucky!" He argued.

"Lucky? Three times in a row? I don't think so," She said followed by a burst of laughter.

Damn this game. It's not fair. I haven't played this game in ages. Compared to her who last played this... oh I don't know, yesterday? He cursed to himself.

But Ichigo knew he couldn't possibly argue that with her.

K.O.

Winner: Tatsuki

Loser: Ichigo

"Oh, I can play this the whole day!" Tatsuki yelped with a chuckle while she stretched a little.

Ichigo groaned,"Rrr... I'm not giving up. One more round!"

It can't end like this. I have to win.

"Whatever you say but I'm all out," She reasoned.

"Fine. I'll buy some, wait here and prepare to lose," he warned.

"Yeah, yeah. Just hurry up," she replied rolling her eyes.

He had a scowl on as he walked towards the token counter. He put down his money and waited for the other person to give him the tokens he needed. He was leaning against the counter and he took that time to scan the place. He felt nostalgic. Actually, he really missed this place—the lights, the games, the smell of it and of course having a good time with his friends.

"Here you are sir," The person behind the counter said as he brought out the tokens.

"Ah thanks," Ichigo replied checking the number of tokens he received in his palm.

"Enjoying yourself sir?" The person behind the counter casually spoke and this time Ichigo looked up to answer. The boy almost dropped the tokens when he realized who was behind the token counter.

"I-it's you again!" He yelped stuttering as he pointed at the other person.

"Again? Well, you must have mistaken me with someone else. I believe we haven't met before sir," the blonde man replied with a smile.

"Oh don't you play dumb with me," Ichigo slammed his hands on the counter, although it didn't make that much of a loud sound though. "What the fuck are you doing here!? How could you be the token guy!? Aren't you supposed to be the school janitor!?" He whisper screamed leaning closer. The blonde man sighed.

"Calm down Ichigo or you might scare the kids here with that kind of attitude," He replied calmly. Ichigo briefly glanced around, nobody seems to notice them. And it's a good thing no one is buying any tokens right now because he really needs an explanation.

"Are you following me?" Ichigo posed.

"Certainly not. I have better things to do than follow you. Like man the token counter and sell tokens to those kids," The man simply replied nodding towards the kids who were running to the token counter. Ichigo watched the mysterious man hand out the kids their tokens and then he observed the man's attire. It was the uniform of the arcade staff.

Looks like he really does work here. Ichigo told himself.

Then he noticed the nametag on the uniform that says "Hello I'm: Kisuke".

Kisuke huh? So is that his name? Ichigo thought.

After serving the kids, the blonde man turned to look at Ichigo.

"What about you? What are you doing here Romeo?" He asked teasingly with a slight grin and it annoyed Ichigo a bit.

"What's it to you?"

"Nothing much but _she's _not here, is she?" The man named Kisuke added looking around to prove his point. Ichigo's eyebrows creased some more knowing who he's talking about, "No she's—"

His statement was quickly cut off, "Yes, I was just wondering... what is Romeo doing here when Juliet is alone, waiting for him. Such a sweet girl," The man said shaking his head in disappointment.

Those words got Ichigo's attention, "What do you mean... waiting?"

"Yes, waiting. Alone. A girl like that shouldn't be kept waiting you know. Think about it Ichigo," That was the last thing he told Ichigo when all of a sudden more token customers came and they couldn't converse anymore. However, the man's words still lingered inside the boy's head.

_What is Romeo doing here when Juliet is alone, waiting for him..._

Waiting? What did he mean by that?

_A girl like that shouldn't be kept waiting you know._

Waiting where?

_Think about it Ichigo_

Think...

Think...

Does that mean that she's...

When it hit him where she might be, he immediately dashed his way through the arcade towards the exit but on his way, he bump into Mizuiro.

"Woah! You're in a hurry. Where are you going?" Mizuiro asked a little shaken.

"S-sorry. I really have to go now. I can't explain but here, " Ichigo handed his friend the tokens he bought, "Give this to Tatsuki. Tell her I'm sorry and I'll make up for it. We are not finished yet." He said and with that, he rushed out of the arcade.

He ran as fast as he could with one destination in mind... The riverbank...

When he got there, the sun is setting. He had his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. He looked around and scowled.

No one was there.

He groaned and made his way down the grassy pavement.

That guy... He's probably just teasing me and I fucking fell for it... He cursed to himself.

When I see him again, I'm gonna—

His thoughts were cut off when he noticed a crumpled piece of paper on the ground. He immediately picked it up and read what was written. And upon reading, he couldn't help but feel his heart ripped out and torn into a million pieces.

The note said: Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo? I thought I found you already, but why couldn't you fight for me. Was I wrong to love you Romeo... but now I ask myself, "Are you really my Romeo?" If you are then why do I find myself waiting again... wherefore art thou who? Whoever you are, you don't have to be my Romeo... I just need someone who'll _listen_ not like that someone who used to be my Romeo.

Oh no...

_I just... hate it when people don't listen_

He sighed and remembered his reply...

_I'm a good listener_

Yeah right. Well, you're too late asshole. She's not here anymore. He scolded himself.

"So much for being a good listener..." He mumbled.

You don't have to be my Romeo... I just need someone who'll _listen_

Rukia...

He folded the paper and put it in his pocket. He sat down on the grass.

Damn it... I did again didn't I... You needed me but I wasn't...

He groaned and lied down on the grass in frustration. He then pulled out the clock pendant from inside his uniform.

You...

You're my last hope...

Please...

Help me make things right...

A/N: Ugh... I didn't know how to end it but I'll cut it here :P Anyway, it's Saturday here, so I decided to update :) Sorry for the errors, didn't have much time to check but still new update! Wahoo! Yey me! I can't believe I updated either! Hahaha XD Ah... thanks for reading guys and well, you know the routine :D Please Review! ILY guys and God bless :P

For those who Read and Review: Thank you!

For those who Read and Don't Review: Review!

For those who Don't Read but Review: How could you live with that?

For those who Don't Read and Don't Review: That's your choice :P


	8. The Original Bet

For One More Day With You

AU Their relationship was never what you call the best. When she decides to end it, things turn for the worse when she dies in a plane crash. Devastated as he is about their break up, he ends up in a hospital after a car accident. Seeing his broken state, a mysterious man decides to help him. He wakes up the next day in his old room, 8 years younger. Will he seize this second chance?

Disclaimer: I'm STILL not the owner of Bleach :P (and I don't think I will be any time soon XD)

Chapter 8: The Original Bet

Okay, so Ichigo was miserable all weekend and Rukia's note eating him alive didn't help make it better. Although it was a normal weekend for some people, it wasn't for him for if it was he would have spent it slacking off at home. But instead he wanted to do something. He planned to go to Rukia's house but what good would that do? She might think he's a stalker and only make things worse. Then he tried returning to the riverbank and just as he thought, she wasn't there. Why the fuck would she go back there anyway? After making her wait, she'll probably never go back there again.

He gulped hoping that that wasn't the case.

Then he tried to look for that Kisuke guy again. The weird guy wasn't in the arcade anymore and what's weirder is when he asked the staff about it they said they've never heard of him.

Suspicious? Yes.

But that didn't do him any good. In the end, he was able to make no progress during the weekend.

He lied down on his bed and observed the clock pendant around his neck. The hand still barely moved from its place. This was becoming a ritual—holding this pendant like this before going to bed. He has never taken it off, just like what Kisuke told him. And by doing this, he's able to remind himself that he won't be here long or at least... in this time period. He doesn't have time to goof off.

"Today's the start of August... Day four," he stated then let the pendant drop on his chest.

That's right.

Rukia and I met in the beginning of August.

That would be tomorrow. He told himself.

"I wonder if it'll be like how it was before," he smirked.

Of course not.

We already met so... how will things go from here?

He closed his eyes and tried to remember how it was suppose to go.

"_I'll show you football bastards! The Drama club shall prevail!" She kicked a piece of tin can on the road and let it fly towards the riverbank._

"_Ouch! Fuck!" After hearing someone's curses did she realize that she hit someone with it._

"_Oh my god! I'm so sorry," she said running down the small slope on the riverbank to see if the victim was alright. The young man with orange hair sat up rubbing his forehead. Rukia figured this guy must've been lying down. And from the orange hair, she could tell who it was._

_His last name... Kurosaki was it? If she remembered correctly. _

_He's in the same batch as me—the young man with the orange hair who cuts class a lot and is always getting into trouble... well, at least that's what I heard. Rukia figured._

_But what is he doing here?_

_When he was done soothing his forehead, he shot her a glare but the glare lessened when the boy recognized her._

"_Psch, it's just you, the girl who everyone's been talking about since this morning. Rukia Kuchiki," He pointed out. Rukia was taken aback by that comment._

_He knows about that too? She thought in worry but then he spoke again._

"_Oi listen midget, if you're gonna make noise or kick cans, do it somewhere else."_

_Now this time, she frowned, "Hey! I said SORRY already, besides, you don't own this place, I don't see your name written on it!"_

"_I was here first," He simply replied lying back down._

"_That doesn't give you any right to—"_

"_LALALALALALA," He chanted covering his ears and turning his back on her._

_Rukia gasped and she felt her cheeks warm in annoyance, "You are like the biggest asshole I've ever met!"_

"_Well, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, it's nice to meet you too noisy little girl now if you don't mind I would like to continue my nap now," He said not even turning around and just waving his hand at her gesturing for her to not disturb him._

_Kurosaki! Aha! I'm correct! And he IS an arrogant son of a bitch. She thought but kept it to herself._

_She slumps down the grass trying to forget his presence. She picked up the can she kicked a few moments ago then starts squeezing and toying with it which made a lot of noise. Ichigo couldn't take it anymore._

"_Goddammit woman, what is your problem!?" He bellowed in annoyance. Rukia flinched a bit in surprise._

"_W-what's my problem!? What's YOUR problem!?" She stood up pointing at him._

"_Hmm... now that you mention it nothing, but then you came here and 'ding ding' now there's my problem," He gestured towards her, "And what about you? What's your problem!?" He asked sarcastically._

"_What's my problem!? Why would you ask!? YOU ALREADY KNOW ACTUALLY, THE WHOLE FUCKING SCHOOL KNOWS!" She snapped in frustration. She could feel herself shaking. The tears were welling up her eyes so she immediately looked away from him; sat down and hugged herself._

"_Thanks a lot for ruining this place for me—the only place where I can actually think straight in peace," She murmured._

_Ichigo didn't know what to say after hearing her outburst. This girl, she was from another section but he sees her almost every day... at school... in the hallways... he, never in million years, thought he'd actually be able to talk to her. You know? Those kinds of people that will forever be a mystery, he thought she was one of them. He knew her by face and name yes. Why? Because what made this girl so popular was that she was dating this famous guy from the football team... which his name Ichigo forgot... but the point is, girls in the classroom couldn't stop talking about him... and her but then this morning gossips about them breaking up was the huge headline of the school gossips. People will buy anything as long as it's a juicy story. Ichigo wouldn't even be surprised if he sees it in the school newspaper. Rukia Kuchiki and Famous Football Guy breaks up. Wow, that'll be like giving a delicious steak to a hungry pack of wolves._

_Ichigo looked at Rukia for a moment then sighed._

_Okay, he feels bad for her. He admitted._

"_Fine, you can stay, just... stop making noise," He said lying back down but she didn't reply. He tried to go back to sleep but he couldn't now that it was actually quiet. He finds himself looking back at her but she was just staring at the flowing river._

_Oh man, now there goes my sleep. He figured._

_What the fuck do I do now? I mean, should I do something? Or not, I should probably just leave her alone._

_But alas, his body betrayed him. He sat up then began to speak, "Football huh? By the way you kicked that fucking can you should definitely join the football club."_

"_Join them!? I would never join those bastards. Not in a million years," She ranted pouting and not even looking at him. He scratched the back of his head and huffed at seeing her grouchy face._

_Well that didn't help._

"_Hey," He tried to speak again. "Don't do that."_

"_Do what?" This time she turned to look at him._

"_That... pouting thing, it's annoying," he pointed out._

_She scowled deeper, "Mind your own business." She said looking away and sulking some more._

_He wanted to add, "It's annoying because when I see you in the hallways you're always smiling... And you're cute when you smile." He kept this one to himself though, especially the last one. There's no way he'll say that._

_He looked at her again and he can't help but feel a pang inside him, telling him that he should do something about it. Like her being sad was his fault._

_He groaned inwardly._

_Damn I hate women, they're so complicated._

_Am I supposed to cheer her up? It's not my fault that her boyfriend broke up with her. This is the problem with relationships, that's why I never wanna be in one... ever._

"_Hey," She called out._

"_Hmm?"_

"_Can I ask you a question?" She asked not looking at him._

"_What?"_

_Please don't let it be some serious love advice or something. He wished._

"_Do you think the drama club in our school is stupid?"_

_He was a bit surprised by the question and he ended up saying, "Eh? We have a drama club?"_

_Rukia groaned a bit before answering him with gritted teeth, "Yes, we do..."_

"_Oh forget it, who cares about what you think," she added._

"_You were the one who asked!" He cleared out._

"_Well forget I asked. The drama club is just as good as any other club and it's DEFINITELY much better than that STUPID football club, blah..." She snorted then stood up. _

"_This year, I'm going to prove that to those bastards and to the whole school... I'm going to direct the best version of Romeo and Juliet in the history of history!" She cheered with her fists raised in the air and full determination on her face._

_Ichigo's eyebrows shot up at seeing her gesture._

_So the drama club is doing Romeo and Juliet... and this little midget is going to direct it?_

_He tried to stifle a chuckle, "A midget like you? No way." That earned him a glare from the said midget._

"_You wanna bet on that?" She dared, her hands on her waist now._

"_Bet? Look midget, there's nothing to bet on. As if you can beat Shakespeare's version," He explained standing up and crossing his arms over his chest—emphasizing his tall height compared to hers._

"_Fine, but let's put it this way. If I'll be able to save the drama club through this play, this riverbank will officially be mine, you can't go here without my permission and you have to do everything I tell you."_

"_Wow. That's a big condition for a bet you're about to lose in. What happens if I win and you lose?" He asked in curiosity._

"_If I lose," She paused for a moment then continued, "I'll go out with you."_

_His eyebrows shot up in surprise at that condition, "Wow, betting yourself. So sure of yourself? What makes you think I'd want you?"_

"_Oh I know you want me, everyone does," She said with a smirk. A proud smirk at that._

_Ichigo couldn't help but scan her from head to toe. Indeed, she may have a point there._

_I wonder why they broke up, not that I care. He told himself._

_That guy must've been a total idiot for giving this up._

"_But there's really not much there now, is there?" He scoffed which earned him a kick on the shin from Rukia._

"_Fuck!" He cursed as he aided the painful spot._

"_Hmph. Look, going out with you will serve as a punishment for me for losing such a clear win bet, not a price for you..." She cleared out. "So? Do we have a deal or not?"_

_He looked at her for a moment. Her hand was left hanging there waiting for his answer and close the deal. _

_Rukia rolled her eyes, "Oh come on, as if you've got anything to lose!"_

"_Fine!" Ichigo replied in annoyance shaking her hand to shut her up._

"_Alright then Ichigo, enjoy your last three months in this grassy pavement," she said in a mocking tone but he just smirked._

"_That's weird because I think, you're the one who should work on making yourself look pretty because I don't date ugly women," He retorted which made her gasp in disbelief._

"_For your information, I'm already beautiful and as if I'd ever let you have a taste of this," She pointed to herself but it only made Ichigo grin and lean closer to her ear to whisper, "Oh but you will, in three months." _

_She blushed at hearing that but he just chuckled and walked past her._

"_See you around midget," He said last not even bothering to look back._

"_Whatever you perverted asshole!" She yelped back._

And that's how it started... or at least, how it originally happened. Ichigo couldn't erase the grin off his face as he remembered. Yes, it was very different from how it happened now. Now the only question is...

What will happen tomorrow?

A/N: Oh! It turned out longer than I expected! Grr... Oh well, that's what happens when I'm in writing mode. Sorry for the errors, there is no time for checking when in writing mode hehe. Well, you know how it goes! Thanks for reading and please review! Reviews are much loved, just like you peope! ILY guys and God bless :P

For those who Read and Review: Thank you!

For those who Read and Don't Review: Review!

For those who Don't Read but Review: How could you live with that?

For those who Don't Read and Don't Review: That's your choice :P


	9. The New Bet

For One More Day With You

AU Their relationship was never what you call the best. When she decides to end it, things turn for the worse when she dies in a plane crash. Devastated as he is about their break up, he ends up in a hospital after a car accident. Seeing his broken state, a mysterious man decides to help him. He wakes up the next day in his old room, 8 years younger. Will he seize this second chance?

Disclaimer: I'm STILL not the owner of Bleach :P (and I don't think I will be any time soon XD)

Chapter 9: The New Bet

Today, Ichigo immediately left the school facility after class ended and before any of his friends could even drag him to anywhere. He was determined this time especially when this day is very significant and if he wants everything to go smoothly, he needs to make preparations.

Rukia on the other hand was inside the principal's office carrying out her own plans.

"But ma'am, please..." She pleaded.

"I have to meet with the director," She demanded putting her hands on the principal's table.

The principal, an old woman with glasses and grey hair, looked at Rukia sceptically, "Miss Kuchiki, I know you're upset about the recent changes—"

"I'm not the only one who's upset! Which is why, I come here as the voice and representative of the drama club. The director needs to know what we have to say first before making such rash decisions!" She reasoned.

No. I won't give up. I've waited a long time for this—years at that... just to get this part. And I'm not going to let some stupid funding adjustments stop me. She reminded herself.

The principal then adjusted her glasses before she replied, "Then why don't you tell me what you are going to tell him, dear. After all, all the affairs of the school director must go through me first. I might be able to help you with your problem without drawing too much trouble from him, since I think you are aware too that he's a very busy man."

"I understand. Well then, I have a proposition to make," Rukia began with full resolve.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ichigo arrived by the river and just as he thought there was no one else there. He inspected the road and found a tin can of soda lying around.

Well what'd you know? It's here. He thought with a smirk.

It's amazing how this road always gets thrown with garbage A.K.A. tin cans.

He ran towards the riverbank and lied down in the grass, in the exact spot that he remembered he was before.

Great, everything is perfect. Now, all I have to do is wait... He told himself with a cheeky grin.

He closed his eyes and wondered when she'll get there.

What's taking her so long?

Maybe I should take a nap to make things more realistic... b-but what if the can doesn't hit me and wake me up!? I might miss her! She might not see me and just leave me be!

No. No naps for you. Just be patient...

But worse... what if she doesn't go here at all!? Since we already met a few days ago she might not—

Suddenly someone's voice cut him off from his thoughts.

"I'll show you football bastards! The Drama club shall prevail!" And as if that was the signal, he closed his eyes and waited for everything to go as he planned.

* * *

Rukia was on her way home when she passed by the river. She was a little proud of herself by the way things went with the principal.

Who cares about the people gossiping about her this morning, the important thing is there's still a chance to save the drama club. And plus, a way to crush those football assholes...

"I'll show you football bastards! The Drama club shall prevail!" She yelped in frustration. She saw a can in the road and by instinct she was ready to kick it when she stopped half way.

W-w-woah! Wait! Rukia! You have got to stop kicking cans. Remember last time?

The thought of a certain orange head crossed her mind. She stood up straight and looked around. And just like magic, there he was—lying on the grass... sleeping? With his hands behind his head. Her eyes widened and she froze on her spot.

He's here.

Should I approach him?

But wouldn't that be rude if I woke him up?

She looked at the can by her feet.

Oh man, good thing I didn't kick it, or it might've hit him again.

She sighed.

Then I guess I should just head home and leave him be. She told herself.

* * *

Ichigo was getting a little anxious now. He was ready to be hit by an empty soda can any time now. He even practiced in his head how he would react.

Where the fuck is that fucking can!?

Maybe she kicked it already!?

Maybe it didn't hit me and she left!

No. She can't leave yet!

"Shit!" He cursed as he sprung up into a sitting position. He blinked twice when he saw Rukia sitting beside him looking at him with a surprised expression.

"I thought you—"

"S-sorry... I... I didn't mean to wake you," She muttered sitting up straight. He just stared at her.

"I... um... was on my way home, when I saw you," She said as if that was enough to explain everything.

I knew I should have just gone home straight. Look at what you did? You disturbed him, stupid. She scolded herself.

And he looked so peaceful too.

She remembered how he looked. She couldn't help but stare when suddenly he jerked awake which really surprised her.

"Oh..." He finally said then he looked around for any sign of that wretched can.

Where the fuck is it? Did it miss me?

Rukia noticed what he was doing.

"Is there something wrong? Did you lose something?" She asked looking around herself also even though she didn't know what she was supposed to be looking for.

"I-it's nothing," Ichigo quickly replied with a nervous chuckle. "A-anyway... what are you doing here?"

Her eyebrows shot up at the question, "Mmm. You're right, I should get going." She simply replied and was about to stand up when Ichigo stopped her.

"W-wait!"

Damn it... stop stuttering! He scolded himself.

"You were... here last Friday," He didn't know why he said that though.

"I..." Before she could even mutter a decent reply, he brought out the note from his pocket and said that he found it there last week, suspecting that it was from her. Her eyes widened as she stared at the crumpled paper and what she has written on it.

Oh god Rukia, how many times will you keep embarrassing yourself? She asked herself.

"T-that could have come from anyone!" She insisted giving it back to him, although her blushing face didn't help support her statement. "I... never came here, last Friday." She tried to add, looking away.

"Oh..." Ichigo said taking back the paper. "That's too bad, I thought you were here but I guess I was wrong."

More like you were late. Rukia wanted to add.

Then there was silence.

What now Ichigo? He kept asking himself. He glanced at her and saw that she was simply looking at the flowing water from the river.

Okay, am I supposed to make her sad like before?

It feels wrong to do that... but what the heck do I do?

He tried to go back on track.

"So... football huh? By the way you kicked that can—" He paused.

Oh no wait. There is no can. Okay, okay, think.

"The... er... way you kicked that can... BEFORE... you should definitely... join the football club," He said it like it was something scripted but she didn't notice. She replied with as much emotion as she did before, "Join them!? I would never join those bastards. Not in a million years." But this time she just crossed her arms over her chest. He blinked twice at her reaction.

Well, that didn't help.

"So, aren't you going to ask me something?" She posed.

"Ask what?"

Ask? Ask what? I was supposed to ask something? Ichigo's brain panicked for an answer.

"You know. The rumours," she said not looking at him.

Oh right. That. Now that she mentioned it he remembered how everyone was talking about it. Yes, this time he can't help but listen to those gossips, well even if he tried not to he could still hear them. Heck it was like reading a newspaper and you're trying to ignore the headline. It made his head heat up in frustration having to hear those bad comments and rude theories about how or why the incident really happened. He just wanted to punch every single one of them for not minding their own business.

"Oh... that..." He said in a low tone.

"So you heard about it too. Of course you have. The whole school knows about it so you should too," She said sarcastically.

"Well I'm not really a fan of rumours. Sticking my nose into other people's business is not really my thing," He replied plainly.

"Yeah well, I don't really care about what other people say either," She murmured hugging her legs but Ichigo could tell that she's lying.

"So... how's the drama club?" He asked this time hoping he could light up the mood and go to a different topic.

"Oh, I talked to the principal and they agreed to give us one more shot to prove that we're worth keeping. AND WE ARE WORTH KEEPING! The drama club is just as good as any other club and it's DEFINITELY much better than that STUPID football club, blah..." She snorted then stood up.

"This year, I'm going to prove that to those bastards and to the whole school... I'm going to direct the best version of Romeo and Juliet in the history of history!" She cheered with her fists raised in the air and full determination on her face.

Ichigo's eyes widened. It's like that feeling of replaying your favourite part in a movie but this time you're in it.

Say your line idiot! His inner self tried to cue him.

He smiled looking at her warmly, "A midget like you... No way..." He said following his mind's script.

She raised an eyebrow at him and smirked, "You wanna bet on that?" She dared, her hands on her waist now.

"Look, there's nothing to bet on. As if you can beat Shakespeare's version," He explained standing up and crossing his arms over his chest—emphasizing his tall height compared to hers.

"Fine, but let's put it this way. If I'll be able to save the drama club through this play... hmm..." She tried to think of a consequence. "I'm not really sure about what I want," She cleared out.

"How about if you win, this riverbank will officially be yours, and I'll have to do everything that you tell me," He suggested.

"Sounds interesting... but, why would I want this riverbank? I mean, it's not really mine to keep, you can go here too any time you want," She explained.

"R-right. Then I'll just... do whatever you want. But what happens if I win and you lose?" He asked hoping to hear her say it.

Come on say it... He was practically holding his breath.

"If I lose," She paused for a moment then she locked her eyes with him. He was looking back at her with so much anticipation when she finally smiled.

"If I lose, I'll treat you lunch for a whole month!"

Ichigo's jaw dropped.

"Eh?" He let out.

After seeing his reaction, she changed her condition, "Okay, okay, TWO months! But that's all I could give you."

No. No. No. That can't be! Ichigo yelped in his head.

"Instead of treating me lunch," He finally spoke up. "Why don't you just... you know... go out with me?"

Her face quickly snapped back up to look at him after hearing his suggestion.

"G-go out with you?" She squeaked and she tried to observe his face. He looked serious about the idea. She looked away to hide her blushing face.

"W-why would I go out with you...?" She said trying to point out the absurdity of said idea.

Goddammit stop blushing! She yelled inside her head.

"So... Afraid that you'll lose?" He asked in a taunting voice. And that drained the blush on her face, replacing it with sheer competitiveness.

"W-what!? NO WAY! I won't lose a clear win bet! You got a deal!" She answered shaking hands with him.

And the deal is done.

Now all there's left to do is wait right? Because it was that bet that got them together in the first place, right?

For some reason, Ichigo thinks something's wrong about that plan.

They were together because...

Rukia lost and he won.

This time he felt it—another pang on his chest that said on the day the bet ended... none of them won at all.

A/N: So here is chapter nine! I totally forgot that I wrote this chapter already. I'm sad because it's long but wow, I never thought I'd make it to chapter nine but it's going to be a lot harder from now on. I hope you guys stay with me. Thank you so much for the reviews and encouragements. I'm so glad that you still read my work. Sorry about the errors and everything, I don't have much time to check. Anyways, keep reviewing because it's what keeps me writing hehe. I don't know if I'll be able to update soon, well that all depends on your feedbacks :D ILY guys and God bless :P

For those who Read and Review: Thank you!

For those who Read and Don't Review: Review!

For those who Don't Read but Review: How could you live with that?

For those who Don't Read and Don't Review: That's your choice :P


End file.
